The Blind Date
by Pickyourownadventurecontest
Summary: "What do you mean I have a blind date with Edward Cullen?" This is the story of Bella, who has been fantasizing over Edward for a few years. All it took was for his pixie sister to set them up on a blind date to remember forever. Entry in the PYOA Contest


** Pick Your Own Adventure O/S Contest **

**Title : The Blind Date**

**Ratling: M**

**Word Count 3093**

**Pairing : Bella & Edward**

**Words Selected: Blind date, Beach, Anticipation, Blanket, Awesomesauce**

**Summary: "What do you mean I have a blind date with Edward Cullen?" This is the story of Bella, who has been fantasizing over Edward for a few years. All it took was for his pixie sister to set them up on a blind date to remember forever.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. All events are fictional. No parts of this story are true.**

The Blind Date

"Bella, what are you looking at?" Alice chirped, coming out of the backroom of the bookstore where we both worked. The bookstore was located about two blocks from the college. We have worked there for about a year and a half.

"Um...nothing really. Just your brother," I muttered, trying to hide the smile that I always had when I

saw Edward.

"Bella, get over it already. You've been fantasizing about Edward forever. Let me ask

him out on a date for you," she said looking over at her brother.

"No," I tittered loud enough that Edward looked over at us. I ran to the backroom to hide.

My cheeks felt as if they were burning.

Before I could stop her, she pranced off to seek her brother out.

I watched them talking, wishing that I could talk to him that easily. But I couldn't, I'd probably stutter my way through the conversation making myself look like a bumbling idiot.

I watched them talking and laughing with each other. Every so often Alice would touch his arm to get her point across. Edward would smirk at her and ruffle her hair. I would love to be that carefree with him. Instead I would be flustered and closed off. Not exactly someone he'd want to be with.

I sighed as I continued watching them. I loved the way they looked at each other, so intently, as if they were communicating things silently to each other. Alice must have liked his reply because she hugged him quickly. Must be nice to have his arms touching you. I sighed again just thinking about him hugging me. Get over it Swan, so not going to happen, I thought to myself.

When they both looked over at me, I quickly looked down at the counter and pretended to be deep into my work. Right! Like I could concentrate on anything other than Edward when he was within fifty feet of me.

Watching Edward strut away with a grin gracing his lips was more than my defenseless heart could stand. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the way his jeans accentuated his firm ass. I loved the way his jeans hugged his hips. I couldn't help licking my lips as I assessed his strong arms and the way his hair glittered in the light.

By the time Alice danced her way back, she said the eight words that would change my life,"You have a blind date tomorrow with Edward."

Flabbergasted didn't even cover the way I froze in my spot and hyperventilated. I was in the throes of a full blown panic attack, sweaty palms, chest heaving, panting for much needed air, yeah I was a real sight. I didn't have any words to say to her, I just stood there. Not saying anything, I couldn't believe she would do that to me.

Trying to calm me, she quickly cooed, "Bella, it will be fine. I didn't tell him who the date was with, but I did tell him that he would be able to figure out who the girl was if he thought about the girl of his dreams."

"Oh, that will help him out immensely, I am definitely not the girl of his dreams," I chided, rolling my eyes at her.

"Bella, trust me. I can already see this will be awesomesauce! You have no idea what Edward dreams of."

"Alice, what the hell does awesomesauce mean? And, why do you keep saying it?" I cringed, waiting for the answer.

"I made it up. it means beyond awesome, like McDonald's secret sauce," she purred.

"I'm not sure, Alice. I guess I have no choice but to trust you. What time is the date and where?" I groaned, giving her her way.

"Five o'clock, in front of our dorms, he'll be waiting for you. I told him that he's to look for a girl

with a blue shirt on and a flower in her hair. I will be there to help you, have no worries." She

smirked at me as she straightened the display on the counter.

The rest of the day was routine, waiting on customers, stocking shelves. Finally it was closing time, I mopped the floor as Alice counted the cash drawer and did the closing office work. We usually traded off on the closing duties. It worked for us. I was so ready to go home, even though

I knew it would be hard to sleep.

I got ready for bed, even though I knew it would be a long while before I fell asleep. Alice told me not to worry about my clothes or anything. She'd take care of it all when she came over at one o'clock. I knew I was in for the Bella barbie treatment. I hoped this blind date goes well. It would be an understatement to say that I was worried, I'd say that I was more petrified than anything else.

I had no idea how I was going to go to sleep. I tossed and turned for a little bit, but sleep finally came. It wasn't restful by any means. Slipping into unconsciousness, I Iet my wild fantasies come to life. They always starred Edward.

_Lying in my bed, I stretched out, only to find a warm body snuggling next to me. Gazing down, I admired the half naked form of Edward beside me. Ghosting my hand across his rippled stomach, I admired his true beauty. Watching as a smile came to his lips, I wondered what he was dreaming about. I slowly moved my fingers up to his lips, and I traced them lightly. At that moment, he opened his eyes and looked up at me. He smiled as he leaned in and brought his lips to mine. Ever so softly his lips claimed mine, he swiped his tongue along my bottom lip asking for_

_entrance. Which I willing gave him. His tongue slid against mine as I pulled him closer to me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss. _

_He moved his hand to the buttons on my shirt. He broke away, so we could breathe. His lips attacked my neck while his fingers undid the buttons. Undoing the final button, he pushed it from my shoulders, exposing my breasts to him. He murmured words of adoration, as he brushed his fingers over my taunt peaks. I arched my back, pushing them into his palms, I moaned as he stroked the tips._

_When he shifted his position, I reached for his sleep pants tugging them down, I could feel how aroused he was. His erection pressing against my thigh. Just when I reached out to grab his hardened manhood, my eyes snapped open to the sound of my alarm clock._

_

* * *

_

By the time of the date arrived I was nearly jumping out of my skin with anticipation.

I was so nervous as Alice fixed my hair and make-up, I kept bouncing my foot or picking

at my fingernails. More than once Alice swatted my hand. She finished my hair by placing the

flower in my hair. She directed me to get dressed, without messing my make-up. Why she didn't have me put my shirt on first, was beyond me.

I would never understand the hows and whys of Alice. She was a tiny tornado, that's for sure. But she was so likable and cute. With one little pout she could bowl over the hardest man. She probably had her father wrapped around her finger. I know Edward would do anything in the world for her, even go on a blind date with a friend of hers.

As she finished putting a bit of lip gloss on my lips, she had me stand in front of the mirror. I had to admit, that I did look good. Looking over at Alice, she smiled and said that it was time. I told her

I wasn't ready, but she told me to get out there and get the man I've been obsessing over for ages.

I was so afraid that Edward would see me and turn away.

It was in my best interest to act like I walked out that menacing door every day, because I did. If Edward freaked that it was me I could totally say it was a coincidence.

Peeking around the door my eyes darted to Edward. He looked so good dressed in his black jeans and white button down shirt. His ruffled hair glowed coppery in the sunlight. Surprisingly he was clean shaven. He looked really good, suddenly I was very afraid to go out the door. He was as nervous as I was. It was easy to tell by the way he had his hands shoved in his pockets and was shifting on the balls of his feet.

Finding some courage buried deep down inside, I opened the door and stepped outside. I knew if I didn't I would never know what might have been. His eyes snapped to mine and and a relieved smile flittered across his cheeks .I couldn't help but smile back, knowing that he was happy to see me.

I walked over to him and greeted him with a stutter. He just laughed and said, "How adorable," I was. I suddenly felt like I had grown wings and could fly. No one had ever found my stuttering adorable, annoying, yes. But adorable, no.

"Why didn't Alice just say it was you?" he breathed.

"I didn't want her to tell you, because you wouldn't have came if you knew it was me."

"You're wrong," he said looking intently into my eyes, causing me to blush.

"Really? I thought...but...," I rambled, trying to wrap my mind around what he meant.

"Really," he grinned as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

We strolled toward the boardwalk, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

I couldn't process that he really wanted to be here with me. Could he possibly like me as much

as I liked him? How could that be possible he was perfect and simply beautiful, everything that I am not. Could the man be any more perfect? I doubt it. I couldn't understand why he'd want to be with me. I'm just plain and ordinary. I looked over at him and he looked to be deep in thought too. I wondered if he was having second thoughts about being out with me.

"She was right," he murmured as I looked over at him questioningly.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" he said, looking at our joined hands.

"Yeah, you did. Who was right?" I quizzed, afraid to know the answer

"Alice," he laughed..

"She usually is, but what was she right about this time?"

"She told me I would be able to figure out who the girl of my dreams was and I have," he replied as we stopped on the pier overlooking the ocean.

"Really, w..where is she?" I stuttered slightly looking up at him nervously biting my lip.

"She's been in front of me all along, but I was too blind to see it," he chuckled, placing his hands on my cheeks. "She's you, Bella."

"Why? You've got to be kidding, right?" I gasped, shaking my head.

"No, Bella, I'm not kidding. You are everything I'd want in a girl. You're beautiful, smart, sweet,

and funny," he retorted, looking deep into my eyes.

"I'm none of those things, Edward. I'm plain and boring."

"You don't see yourself clearly."

We were standing in front of the large wooden rollercoaster. I stood looking at it, like no way.

I looked over at Edward and he looked like a little kid. Eyes sparkling as he eyed the mammoth structure in front of us.

"Come on, Bella," he snickered, pulling me with him to get our tickets.

"Edward, I'm not sure about this at all," I whined.

"It'll be fun, I promise." He grinned a big goofy grin over at me.

How could I ever deny this man anything, when he'd grin at me that way.

With care, he led me to the line. It wasn't long before it was our turn to embark on the ricketty seat. Pulling me closer, Edward tucked me into his side. A yelp rushed out of my lips when the car jerked forward. My stomach lurched when the roller coaster jerked to a stop at the top only to speed up when we flew down the steep ramp. Of course, Edward laughed and enjoyed the ride, while I kept my eyes shut, praying it would end soon.

The ride ended and Edward leaned over, whispering in my ear that I could open my eyes now. He chuckled as I slowly opened them and looked up at him. He extended his hand to me to help me exit the ride. He wrapped his arm around my waist while we strolled.

"Are you hungry?" he inquired.

"Yeah, sorta," I replied, nervously.

"They have the meanest chili dogs I have ever had here, but if you like something tamer the have delicious corn dogs too," he nearly purred, making my mouth water.

It probably had more to do with having his lips being so close to my ear and less to do with the food.

"It all sounds great, so whatever you want sounds good."

"Bella, you can get whatever you want," he cooed, gazing into my eyes.

Finally finding the place that he liked to eat at. We looked at the menu board and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We decided what we wanted, well basically Edward knew what he wanted, he just had to wait for me. Edward got the chili dogs, fries, and lemonade. I decided on the corn dogs, fries, and iced tea.

As soon as he took the first bite of his chili dog I was a goner. Just the sight of his lips cover in chili made me want to lick it off. I think he mistook my gawking as hunger. In an adorable gesture he lifted his hot dog to my lips and watched me nibble on it. I had to admit it was delicious and I understood why he liked them so much. Hell the man even made french fries look tantalizing, but the piece de la resistance was the way his lips wrapped around the straw to his lemonade. I have never wanted to a lemon more in my life than at that moment.

Walking the boardwalk we stopped and Edward played a few games. I was elated when he won and gave me an adorable stuffed dog.

"This ones for the Lady," Edward laughed, handing over the precious pooch.

"Hello, Jake," I giggled.

"Jake?"

"I don't know. He looks like a Jake to me," I retorted.

"I don't know, he looks more like a Fred," he said trying to take him from me.

Roughly he ruffled the the scruff on top of the russet colored faux fur. "You're a Fred, aren't you?" he laughed. And what a glorious laugh it was.

In a surprise move, Edward ducked into the photo booth we were passing. Grabbing me by the hand, I yelped as he tugged me onto his lap. His warm sweet breath washed over me when he inserted the money. There was no stopping the sigh that erupted from my lips as I adjusted so I was looking forward. Apparently Edward didn't want a full on picture. He quickly shifted me back causing me to laugh when the first click went off.

I tried rather unsuccessfully to look at the camera, but again Edward caught me off guard by quickly kissing my cheek. I was pretty sure that I was going to look like a singing angel when my mouth formed an O.

Moving his face into the crook of my neck had his breath spray across my chest. My chest heaved and flashed hot at the closeness of his body to mine. At this rate I would pass out from hyperventilating before the last picture was taken. I bit my lip to keep from moaning when he purred, "Bella." Click.

"Look at me, Bella," he tapped my chin and guided my eyes to his.

When the camera went off I was locked into his emerald pools. I was drowning and I didn't want to be rescued.

"Lets go," he chuckled, grabbing the strip as it slid out of the machine.

"Let me see."I tried to grab them but he put it behind his back before I could reach it.

"No way Jose. If you want pictures then you'll have to go out with me again." He grinned with a twinkle in his eyes.

Leaning in, he whispered, "I had a really nice time with you, Bella."

"Me too, Edward," I sighed, turning toward him slightly.

"I'd really like to go out with you again," he said as he grazed his nose along my jaw.

"That would be awesomesauce, Edward," I laughed, smiling up into his green eyes.

"Oh, no, not you too," he chuckled, burying his face in his hands. "You have been hanging with my sister for way too long."

"What? Why? But...," before I could finish he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, effectively silencing me.

I gasped when he pressed his lips harder against mine. It gave him the opening he needed to slip his tongue in through my parted lips. For a few moments I was lost in the feel of his tongue sliding along mine. All too quickly he pulled back dragged me by the hand toward the sandy beach.

We were walking to the beach, when Edward ducked into a store to buy a couple of blankets.

He found a spot he liked and unrolled one of the blankets. He motioned for me to sit down, as he sat down behind me. He unrolled the other blanket and wrapped it around us. .

Sitting on the beach, watching the sunset with Edward's arms wrapped around me and

a blanket around his shoulders. I laid my head back on his shoulder, he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

It was nice being in his arms. I felt safe there. This had truly been one of the best blind dates, I've

ever been on. But for me it wasn't a blind date, since I knew who I was meeting.

"The perfect ending to the only blind date I have been on," Edward sighed.


End file.
